The invention relates to a temperature control method and device for a display device, and more particularly to a temperature control method and device in accordance with the light magnitude decay of the lamp of the display device.
The light source of a projector and microdisplay rear-projection TV depends on the lamp therein. The light is reflected by a reflection device, such as a digital micromirror device, DMD, to project the image of the screen. The conventional design of the temperature control for the projector and microdisplay rear-projection TV utilizes a temperature sensor disposed on the reflection device to detect the temperature thereof and execute temperature control for the projector and microdisplay rear-projection TV.
The temperature of the reflection device varies in accordance with the light magnitude because the reflection device is operable to reflect the light from the lamp to the screen and the higher light magnitude is, the higher temperature of the reflection device is. Although the light magnitude of the lamp decays with increased operation, the power received by the lamp is constant, thus the heat received by the projector and microdisplay rear-projection TV is constant. The temperature sensor detects lower temperature due to the decay of the light magnitude and the temperature control in the projector and microdisplay rear-projection TV can not be performed appropriately, thus the elements therein may be damaged. The conventional to address this issue provides higher temperature tolerance, for example the original warning temperature is 65° C. but the actual warning temperature is 60° C. due to lamp decay considerations. Although the design can address the issue, a more appropriate solution is desirable.